Mayomi
Mayomi (ま読み, Mayomi) is a member of No-Wasure-Mura (The Forgotten Village), and she is one of the four remaining Sakura Orphans. After the death of Hideki, the previous leader of the Sakura Orphans, she fell into depression, something which she hid from the other orphans. Background Early Life Mayomi lived in Soragakure with her parents up until the age of four, when they were both murdered. After losing her house, she became homeless and didn't have anyone, until she met Hideki. He was an orphan like her, and introduced her to Daisuke. As coincidental as it sounds, they were all born during the Cherry Blossom Season, and so decided to call themselves the "Sakura Orphans". Over time, they met two others like them, Genichi and Itsumi, who were 'Sakura Orphans' like them. They all decided to go out into the world, hoping to help bring peace to the Shinobi World. The Death of Hideki Sometime in their adventures, Mayomi began to have feelings for Hideki. The two dated each other secretly for some time, but their happiness was soon cut short. A few months after getting together, they were in a period where they took on missions from Village's, but only ones that didn't require violence for completion. The group, while on a mission for Sunagakure, were in a meeting with some other ninja's, before being ambushed and attacked. They reluctantly fought back, but it all resulted in Hideki being captured. The enemy shinobi threatened to kill him if the others didn't surrender, but Hideki saw straight through the lie. Using his wind powers to push his friends away, he brought the entire room he was in down on himself and his captors. While he saved his friends and stopped the enemy ninja, he also died in the process. All of the orphans were strongly affected by the loss, but Mayomi was affected the most. She began hating the shinobi world, falling into depression over the death of her lover. Personality Mayomi was quite a cheerful child, but after her parents deaths she became more timid and shy. She shut herself off from society, besides taking on some work to be able to pay for food. After meeting Hideki and Daisuke, she began to see the world in the same light as them - one that, while not perfect, could be saved if they worked hard enough to achieve peace. Genichi and Itsumi shared their ideals, and she became much more cheerful again. Mayomi strove for peace, and to protect the ones she cared about most. When Hideki died, she blamed it on herself, believing she could have saved him if she had tried. Mayomi became depressed and apathetic, giving up on her hope for peace in the World. Meeting Katsumi was pivotal in changing Mayomi. He helped her, just like he did with the others, to see that the shinobi world wasn't as bleak and horrid as she had come to see it. Katsumi's hope in others and the world around them made Mayomi realise something; Katsumi was just like Hideki. Just like back then, the cheerful, kind and hopeful stranger had for the first time in so long, made her... Happy. He was able to restore her faith in the world. Mayomi became less apathetic, eventually properly getting over her depression a long while later. While their encounter was short, Katsumi had reminded Mayomi of Hideki so much, she actually took an interest, or even a liking, to him. The best way to explain Mayomi's feeling for Katsumi, would be that while even she doesn't realise it herself, she has faint romantic feelings for him, that started simply because of his similarity to Hideki, but eventually developed into being more because of how much he helped her. Appearance Abilities Part I New Era Trivia * Mayomi is quite noticeably based off of the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku appearance wise * She was originally not going to have sleeves, but Mr. Drawing Man is terrible at drawing hands, and so she has sleeves to cover up her hands